


Bake and Date

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Harrisco Fest 2018, M/M, Nailed It! AU, mentions of a dick shaped cupcake bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Jesse signs Harry up for a baking competition, which he's not thrilled about. Until he sees one of his fellow competitors.





	Bake and Date

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth and final contribution for @heckyeahharrisco‘s Harrisco Fest 2018! The prompts I used were Harry weak over Cisco with his hair up, competition au, and Nailed it! Though I’m not sure that was the intended use for the last one lol

Harry couldn’t believe he’d agreed to do this. When Jesse told him she’d signed him up for a cooking competition, he’d thought it was a joke, though to what end he didn’t know. When he got a call that he made it and could he come for filming, he didn’t know what to think. But he went along with it because Jesse was so excited.

Now here he was in a tv studio, about to make a fool of himself while baking. And he knew he was going to make a fool of himself, because the last time he made Jesse a birthday cake, she’d cried. It hadn’t been a good day.

They were still waiting on one of the contestants, who was apparently running late because of traffic. Harry wished he would have thought of that excuse so he could “accidentally” miss this whole thing. Jesse would have killed him for it though.

“Sorry, guys, I’m here!”

Harry turned toward the voice, an annoyed frown on his face, and froze. The man that was coming in the doors, followed by one of the assistant producers, was possibly the most attractive person Harry had ever seen. He was wearing dark green skinny jeans and the ugliest t-shirt ever made, but that paled beside his golden brown skin and the dark hair just brushing his shoulders.

“Alright, everyone,” the assistant producer called as she herded the new guy to his station. “We’re all here, so we can get started now.”

Harry tried to keep his eyes to himself as all three contestants were quickly introduced and the basics of the show were gone over again, but he found it very difficult. Especially when the late contestant — Cisco, his name was — pulled out a hairband and swept his long hair up into a ponytail. Harry might have whined a little at that, and he was very glad the cameras weren’t rolling yet.

It didn’t get better once they did start shooting. The baking was more complicated than anything Harry had done before, and he tried to concentrate on it, but he found himself distracted by Cisco again and again. Cisco had a sharp wit and a penchant for teasing. Nicole, the host of the show, thought he was absolutely hilarious, and did her best to get Cisco to play it up, which he did easily. Harry was both flattered and flustered by how much of that teasing was aimed at him.

The first challenge was cupcakes, and the design Harry had chosen was supposed to be a palm tree. When judging time came, Nicole helpfully pointed out that it looked rather more like a cock than it was supposed to, which had him flushing in embarrassment. Even more so when he glanced over at his fellow contestants and Cisco winked at him.

Despite the hell that played on his concentration, he made it through to the end and had something that somewhat resembled a cake at the end of the second round. He wasn’t sure he was proud of it exactly, but he was proud to have finished and he hoped Jesse would be too.

He didn’t win of course. Something would have been very wrong with the judges if they’d picked someone who accidentally made a penis cupcake as the winner. Cisco didn’t end up winning either, it was the third contestant who Harry couldn’t even remember the name of who ended up with the prize. Harry was perfectly content with that.

They wrapped up the filming fairly quickly, and just like that, they were allowed to head home. Harry was more disappointed than he cared to admit when he looked around the studio and saw that Cisco had left before him. But that was fine, really.

He stepped out into the parking lot, phone in hand to let Jesse know that he was on his way home, and he pulled up short. Cisco was standing there on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. His hair was out of its ponytail, and Harry only mourned its loss for a moment because really, Cisco looked just as attractive with it down.

“Hey, Harry. I thought maybe you’d like to grab something to eat? ” Cisco asked, and Harry just nodded, too surprised to say anything. Cisco smiled. “I was a big fan of your-” his eyes darted down Harry’s body, quick enough to possibly be his imagination “-cupcake you made.”

Harry felt himself flush, and he fumbled his phone, almost dropping it. “My cupcake,” he said dumbly, then shook his head. That was something or later. “Something to eat, yeah, that would be good.”

They headed for the Big Belly Burger a few blocks away, where they ate and talked and exchanged numbers before leaving with the briefest kiss. One thing he was pretty sure of was that Cisco was going to be the death of him. And he didn’t mind a bit.


End file.
